Hired Gun
by The Diablo Squid
Summary: Link Hylia, a young police officer, is thrown into an unexpected situation when he is forced to work with the notorious gunman Mido Kokiri in exposing the Gerudo, a deadly gang resorting to chemical weapons to achieve their own hidden agenda in Hyrule...
1. Prologue

This is just a story that I began to write one day.You've probably read the summary of it, but I'll go in it a bit more in depth. The story focuses primarily on a young law enforcement officer named Link, who is forced to work with a wanted criminal to achieve common goals. I won't tell you more in case I spoil itfor you, but let's just say a few characters have a more important role later in the story than they seem to have at the begining. The action starts to pick up at Chapter 2 onwards; the Prologue and Chapter 1 are meant to introduce you to the characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! (BTW, the Mido in this story acts a lot more different than that crazy Kokiri kid in LoZ: OoT, just to let you know) Please RR!

* * *

Prologue 

The man calmly walked up and down the sidewalk, casually stealing glances across the street at his target; the National Bank of Hyrule. The bank was a huge structure, an ugly brick building that seemed to ooze money from every crevice. He had spent the better part of the afternoon walking around the area, examining the bank from every conceivable angle, even entering it a few times to check out security. Nobody noticed him, and even if they did, what would they do? To the innocent passerby and busy commuters, he was just another one of them, a civilian. None of them had any idea of what was going on.

Leaving the busy streets of Castle Town city and entering a dark and dingy back alley, he was momentarily repulsed by the smell of rotting garbage. Running a hand through his short red hair, he instinctively checked to make sure his semi-automatic pistol was well hidden in the depths of his trench coat, before he pulled out a small cell-phone from his pocket. After pushing a series of numbers and the "send" button, he put the phone to his ears and waited impatiently, tapping his foot against the hard ground.

Someone finally picked up the phone. _"You almost ready? We've been waiting for hours. Surely it can't take this long to scope out a target."_

The man grinned to himself. "I just wanted to be sure everything was perfect. Security in the bank itself is fairly lax, and there's a small alleyway behind the bank where you could pick us up. But be quick, because I'd say we would have about ten minutes before the fuzz come screaming at us with blaring sirens."

The person on the other end seemed to consider this. _"Alright. I'll drop some of our people off near the bank in a few minutes. You'll recognize them. I'll be driving the escape car."_

Before the person on the other end could hang up, the man quickly reminded him of their deal. "Remember, I'm getting half of the loot from this little heist. My services don't come cheap."

The voice on the other end of the phone stayed quiet a long time. Finally, he responded. _"Yeah, fifty percent of the profit is yours. Now let's do this."_ The line went dead.

The man sighed and pocketed his cell-phone. He knew that his employer wasn't happy with the deal, but that wasn't his problem. Hiring a professional gunman for anything was expensive, but he wasn't just an ordinary thug armed with a weapon. He was the best out there, the most infamous of them all. He was among the people who were most wanted by the Hylian Police Force.

He was Mido Kokiri, the most dangerous gunman in Hyrule.

* * *

Exiting the dark alleyway, Mido was momentarily blinded by the blinding rays of light from the sun. It was a hot day, one he would have preferred to spend in-doors with the air conditioner turned on full blast rather than assist in a bank robbery. But he had a job to do. Checking once again to make sure that his gray trench coat had concealed his weapon, he casually strode across the street towards a group of three people. One member of the group was female; she was shorter than the others but seemed to be their leader. The other two members looked like two gorillas stuffed into clothes, looking like they had massive strength but limited intellect. All of them were looking at him suspiciously as he approached. 

"Hello, hello!" Mido called out cheerfully as he strode towards them. Reaching them, he playfully slapped one of the members and beamed around at the group. "Are you ready to pull this bank robbery off?"

The three group members flinched. "Don't say that so loudly, idiot," the girl said anxiously, scanning the groups of people walking hurriedly past them. Mido smiled slightly at seeing their nervousness. He had been hired by Ganondorf, leader of the feared Gerudo, for this job. The Gerudo were a deadly criminal organization made up of thugs and drug dealers. He guessed that the people he was working with today were new members to the Gerudo, not yet fully accepted into the Gerudo hierarchy. If they wanted to prove their worth, they would have to do something spectacular. And robbing a bank, however unoriginal it might be, was still pretty lucrative, assuming you weren't caught.

The girl scanned the crowd a little bit, and Mido wondered if she was getting cold feet at the last minute. However, she nodded to the two other thugs, and they moved off towards the bank, jostling their way through the crowd. Mido grinned to himself and followed them, adrenaline already pumping into his bloodstream. This was going to be good.

As Mido and the Gerudo gang members entered the bank, nobody paid much attention to them. Like Mido had said, the security was lax; only five security guards were stationed throughout the bank. After sweating all his liquids out in the hot afternoon air, Mido was glad to be in the air conditioned bank. Walking forward, his steps made an echoing noise on the polished floor. Nodding to the Gerudo gang members, he confidently walked up to a banker who seemed to be working diligently behind his booth.

"Hello, sir!" The banker trilled, looking up from his work, assuming Mido was just another normal Hylian citizen. "What can I do for you today?"

Mido beamed at him, and decided to make this as fast as possible. No small talk. "Thank you for asking. I would like you to please extract all of the money and valuables from your bank and hand it to my friends over there." Mido gestured carelessly to his Gerudo allies. "In case you don't know which ones I'm referring to, it's the group with the short girl and the two ugly goons."

The banker was wide-eyed. He spluttered in disbelief for a moment. "Is… is this a robbery, sir?" he asked incredulously, his voice quavering slightly. Behind Mido, a security guard noticed the trouble and moved behind him, slowly drawing his pistol from a holster.

Mido smiled, knowing what was happening. "I'm glad that you caught on so quickly." In one smooth motion, Mido quickly whipped out the pistol hidden in his trench coat, turned around, fired, and hit the guard who was sneaking up behind him cleanly in the left arm. Dropping his gun, the guard screamed in pain as blood flowed freely from the wound, staining his green and black uniform a deep crimson color. The Gerudo gang members opened up nearly simultaneously, shooting two guards dead. The remaining two took cover and began firing back at the Gerudo, while civilians screamed in terror and ran. Seeing that the guard he had just shot was in too much pain to do much, Mido turned back to the banker, who was about to press an alarm button.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Mido said coolly, aiming his pistol at various points of the banker's body, ignoring the various screams coming behind him. Mido knew that by now the other bankers would have hit the alarms, but it was essential he got this one to open the security vaults. The banker gulped and pulled away from the button, just as the last few shots from the firefight ended. Mido turned around; the remaining two guards had been killed, and so had one of the Gerudo members. The girl and the remaining thug went up to the banker with Mido, completely ignoring the guard whom Mido had previously drilled through the arm, who was moaning with pain, red blood staining the immaculately cleaned floor.

With all the guards dead, Mido and the Gerudo had no problem getting the banker to open all of the security vaults. They had been looting the bank for about five minutes, filling sacks to the brim with money, before they heard the sirens. The Hylian Police Department had arrived earlier than expected.

"Time to run," Mido said smartly, strapping two heavy money bags over his shoulder and leaving the security vaults for the back doors. They heard police officers burst into the bank through the front door, shouting out orders and curses. Mido kicked open the back doors and led the group into a small alleyway. At the end of the alley, in the street, was a large van, painted in various shades of brown and yellow.

"That's our ride!" The girl shouted, as a brown haired man stepped out from the van and opened the door for them. Throwing in their money sacks, the girl and thug climbed in. However, the man stopped Mido from entering the car.

"Mr. Kokiri, you did a splendid job," the man said carelessly, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Mido. Looking at the pistol held in front of him, Mido knew he had been trapped. For once in his criminal life, he had been outsmarted. The man seemed to think this and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Your employer, and my leader, Ganondorf, didn't like your cheeky deal of fifty percent," the man said, smiling at Mido. "You don't know who you're messing with, Kokiri. The Gerudo don't play around with people like you." The man pulled the trigger and the gun let out a harsh bark, sending a bullet straight into Mido's chest. Falling backwards, pain screaming all over him, Mido was dully aware of a crack as his head hit the pavement. His eyes began to blur as he lost consciousness. The Gerudo laughed at him and got in the car. As they drove away, leaving him in a cloud of the car's exhaust fumes, Mido silently cursed himself. So it had been a set-up after all…

As Mido watched the Gerudo van drive away, several police officers in dark blue uniforms burst through the backdoor and shouted something incomprehensible to Mido. He smiled back at them, in a good natured fashion.

"They're gone," Mido said, gesturing uselessly toward the fleeing Gerudo get-away car as darkness began to tug at the corners of his vision. He was vaguely aware of people swarming over him, putting him on a stretcher, shouting and screaming. He knew that ever since he had chosen his profession as a hired gun, he had been living on borrowed time. But he never thought that it would end like this.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 1

Mido woke up with a groan, pain flitting throughout his body. He vision was cloudy, and his head hurt like hell. But that was alright. It meant he was still alive, at least for the present. Propping himself up into a sitting position, Mido realized his chest had been bandaged heavily, with a small red dot staining the white cloth. Looking around at his surroundings, he realized he must be in a hospital. He was sitting in a soft bed with clean, white linen sheets.

Getting up from his sitting position, Mido winced as he felt a sharp pain in his chest area, but he felt better as he walked around his small room. Obviously, the police had confiscated his weapon, and Mido knew that sooner or later the police would come pick him up from the hospital to give him his punishment. Mido closed his eyes. He had become a gunman when he was still a young, idealistic teenager because he didn't have much choice; his family was dead, he was poor, and had nowhere to go. A local gang in Castle Town offered him protection, in return for his loyalty and services. Eventually, they had trusted him with a weapon and a new job. He was good with a gun; perhaps too good. Eventually, it had become his profession.

Mido thought back on his life. He knew that if he didn't receive the death sentence, he would at least get a life in prison. But he had only had one regret. Only one.

The incident was still clear in his mind, and he couldn't help but replay it over and over again in his mind… when he was double crossed by the Gerudo and that bastard Ganondorf at the bank robbery. Mido knew that there was only one thing he wanted before he died. It was revenge.

There was a commotion outside his bedroom door. A nurse was telling someone, probably a police officer, that her patient was not yet healthy enough to be transported to the police station. Mido looked out of his hospital window. His room was on the ground floor. Grinning at his incredible luck and the stupidity of the Hylian Police, Mido locked his hospital room door just as the police officer tried to open it. As the officer cursed and tried to get the door open, Mido quietly slipped out of the hospital window. He laughed to himself at the Hylian Police's inefficiency. But they were no longer his enemy anyways.

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, and the energetic chirping of various birds woke him up from his sleep. Getting up with a groan and sitting at the edge of his comfortable and warm bed, he yawned and ruffled his dirty-blonde hair with a hand before getting up. Stretching, and still tired, he entered the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and shaved, before fishing out his police officer's uniform from a pile of clothes scattered messily on the floor. Humming quietly to himself, he tried to comb his hair out, but eventually decided he would never be able to do it and left his hair as an untidy mess. Leaving the bedroom, the delicious smell of eggs and toast wafted from the kitchen and filled his nostrils, making his stomach grumble hungrily. 

Entering the kitchen, he saw his wife, Zelda, already completely awake and fixing up their breakfast. She smiled brightly when she saw him. "Good morning Link," she said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before returning to the eggs. Link mumbled a sleepy good morning and yawned, filling himself a steaming cup of coffee while taking a look at the morning paper.

As Zelda put down the morning's breakfast on the dining room table and Link took a sip of his coffee, their phone rang, shattering the early morning peace. Link, who was closer, set down his coffee and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, as he heard excited breathing on the other line.

"_Link!"_ Link recognized the voice on the other end as his friend and police sergeant Darunia, a tough looking but kind Goron in his early thirties. Link had known Darunia long enough to realize that it was something important if he was calling so early in the morning.

"Darunia! Is everything alright? Why are you calling this early?" Link asked, as he dropped the newspaper too.

"_Link! I've got an urgent message from the police chief to pass onto every member of my squad. You remember how we caught Mido Kokiri last week, right?_

Link frowned. "Yes, what about it?"

On the other end of the line, Darunia chuckled. _"Well, somehow the little bugger escaped from the hospital and got away. Police Chief Rauru wants all units on alert to find him and arrest him again. Anyways Link, I've got to tell this to everyone else, I'll catch you later." _

Link hung up the phone and felt dazed. Zelda must have noticed his odd look. "Link, is something wrong? Link? Hello?" Zelda waved her hand in front of Link's face for a moment before he realized he had been ignoring his wife on accident.

"Oh! I'm sorry Zel, but I have to go headquarters early today," Link said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and gathering up his stuff. Zelda followed him, helping him get his coat on and handing him his various pieces of equipment.

"But Link," Zelda said, "Surely you can stay for a few minutes and have a quick breakfast?" Link smiled tenderly at his wife and gave her another kiss.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but this is really important." Link put his gun in his holster and left through the front door, running to his car.

"Have a good day!" Zelda called out to him as he entered his car. Link rolled down the window and flashed her a charming grin. "I love you too, honey," he said, before he had backed out of the driveway and was roaring downtown toward the police station. Zelda smiled and closed the front door. She already missed him.

* * *

Down at the police station, everyone was in an uproar. Mido Kokiri, the most infamous gunman to ever exist, had escaped from the clutches of the Hylian Police Department again! Already wanting to embarrass the Hylian police, reporters crowded around the Police Headquarters, demanding an interview with Police Chief Rauru. 

Link observed the spectacle as he slowly drove in and parked his car. Getting out, he saw his friend and fellow Police Officer Malon looking at the situation with an amused look on her face.

"I feel bad for Chief Rauru," she commented, as Link joined her. "This is a fiasco for him. I won't be surprised is he gets fired from his job."

Link didn't say anything, but just stood there observing the angry crowd. "What are you doing out here anyways, Malon?" Link asked. "Shouldn't you be inside Headquarters?" Malon shook her head.

"No, Sergeant Darunia wants us out here ready for an early morning patrol. We're to keep our eyes out for Mido, as well as the usual trouble."

Link knew what she meant. Thefts, assaults… and every now and then, deadly gang wars. Hyrule was littered with crime, and the police already had their hands full without Mido Kokiri escaping too.

For the next fifteen minutes, more members of Link's police unit had pulled in and waited with Link and Malon for Darunia to show up. Link counted them all up. Himself, Malon, and Kafei. As Link saw another car pull into the Police Department's parking lot, he added Sergeant Darunia to the mental list inside his head. Spotting his squad, Darunia walked toward them, every now and then glancing at the reporters who were still clamoring at the entrance of Police Headquarters.

"Well people, I'm sure you've all heard the news by now," Darunia said grimly, as everyone in the group nodded. "Headquarters wants everyone on full alert, patrolling all day. Everyone gets morning afternoon, and night shift." At hearing this, the entire group groaned, but they paired up with each other and got into a police cruiser. Link and Darunia went with each other.

"Where are we patrolling today?" Link asked Darunia, as Darunia took the driver's seat and Link rode shotgun. Driving out into the crowded streets, Darunia told Link.

"We're not exactly going on patrol," Darunia admitted. "We were tipped off by an anonymous informer of some Gerudo activity going on at a warehouse near the edge of castle town. Headquarters want us to check it out."

Link nodded and readied his weapon. Of all the various gangs in Hyrule, the Gerudo were by far the most deadly, almost on the verge of going from a street gang to a terrorist organization. They did almost anything; dealt drugs, offered protection services, or assassinations. The Gerudo were also very secretive, and the only thing that the Hylian Police knew about them was that they were led and organized by a mysterious man known only as "Ganondorf."

From the police department, it was a half hour drive to reach the outskirts of Castle Town to the warehouse that Gerudo activity had been reported. The person who had tipped them off might be doing it as a joke, or to put the police in danger. Or maybe they mistook normal gang members as Gerudo. Either way, Link and Darunia were intent on checking it out.

Once they were about a mile away, Darunia parked his cruiser in a deserted parking lot. Both Link and Darunia got out of the cruiser; they would be going by foot so they wouldn't alert the Gerudo, if indeed there were any.

After fifteen minutes of walking in the hot sun through the slums of the city, Darunia suddenly pointed to a large warehouse that looked like a worn down wreckage.

"That's our target?" Link asked incredulously. Darunia nodded.

"Come on. Let's approach it from the alleyways so we can stay in cover," Darunia muttered, as he ushered Link into the dark alleyways. Moving silently, Link had almost reached the warehouse when he heard a loud thump from behind him.

"You alright, Darunia?" Link asked, turning around to check on his friend, only to find a red-haired man holding Darunia's pistol to his face. Darunia was on the ground, face down, with the red haired man standing over him.

"Don't move," the man whispered.

* * *

After he had left the hospital, Mido had quickly left the area before the Hylian police swarmed all over it. His chest wound wasn't that bad; occasional spasms of pain would come and go, but he could manage. During his brief time as a hired gunman for the Gerudo, Mido had learned of a secret Gerudo hideout near the edge of town that Ganondorf used to make drugs and counterfeit money. Ganondorf might not be there, but it was definitely a start on pulling his revenge on the Gerudo bastard. 

As Mido had proceeded to the Gerudo hideout, he decided that since he had no weapon, it would be best to scout out the hideout and wait before he attempted anything. Hiding in the dark alleyways, he had been surprised when two police officers came bumbling around, whispering to each other and trying to act stealthy. The officer on point was a Hylian, while the officer behind him was a Goron. Taking a rusted metal rod from the ground, Mido had hidden and waited before he knocked the Goron out in one blow, and now had the Hylian officer at his mercy.

"Don't move," Mido said threateningly, holding the Goron's gun at the other officer's face. The officer's intense blue eyes betrayed no fear, and suddenly Mido realized the police officer also had his gun out, and was pointing at Mido's stomach.

The officer smiled grimly. "Mido Kokiri, the infamous gunman. Why are you all the way out here?"

Mido grinned back at the officer, gesturing with his free hand to the Gerudo warehouse. "I'm here to give that backstabbing bastard Ganondorf and his Gerudo cohorts a shot in the ass."

The officer looked at Mido, as if deciding what he should do with him. Shoot him and lose his own life, try to arrest him and return him to police headquarters, or let the crazy madman go take out the Gerudo himself?

Mido saw the hesitation in his eyes, the uncertainty. It was all he needed. Slipping to the side, Mido brought the butt of his gun down on the officer's skull just as the officer fired his gun at where Mido had been a second ago. Hitting the officer once with his pistol, Mido smacked him again, causing him to fall to the ground. Satisfied, Mido continued towards the Gerudo hideout, whistling a cheery tune.

* * *

Inside the Gerudo warehouse, there was a tense atmosphere. Lord Ganondorf had been in the process of developing a new chemical weapon he could use against Hyrule's populace as a terror weapon. It had cost most of the money from the various bank heists and robberies before they had enough to buy the various equipment and items, but finally the Gerudo had almost created the chemical weapon Ganondorf desired. It just needed a few finishing touches… 

As the Gerudo inside the warehouse worked diligently on their chemical weapon, Mido confidently kicked open the door to the warehouse and strode in, smiling. Everyone stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen," Mido said loudly, already fingering the pistol he had hidden in his pocket. "I'm looking for an ugly, rotten man named Ganondorf who really needs an ass kicking. Do any of you know him?"

For a second, there was absolute silence. Then, almost as one, the Gerudo stumbled for weapons.

Mido was faster. Pulling out his pistol and taking aim, his squeezed the trigger once, twice, three times, dropping three Gerudo before they began to fire back. Taking cover behind a wooden crate, Mido continued to fire, dropping two more Gerudo. As the firefight got hotter, Mido cursed himself that he had not taken extra ammo from the police officers. He only had two rounds left.

Just as Mido had given up hope and was about to fling himself over the crate and do a suicide charge into the withering Gerudo fire, the Hylian officer he had clubbed earlier staggered into the warehouse, looking dazed. Seeing that Mido was pinned down by multiple Gerudo firearms, the officer seemed to decide that the Gerudo were the bigger threat, taking cover behind another crate and firing back.

Great, Mido thought, reinforcements. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Mido spent his last two rounds of ammunition on a pair of Gerudo trying to escape from the battle.

Three Gerudo remained. The Hylian officer was a good shot, Mido thought. Not as good as him, but he had excellent aim. The officer took his time and took out the remaining Gerudo, before pointing his gun at Mido.

"You're not pulling another stunt like the one you did earlier," the officer growled, coming closer to Mido with his gun raised. Mido grinned cheerfully at him.

"I'd be more worried if your gun actually had any ammo left, officer," Mido said, as the other man's deep blue eyes widened. The officer leveled his gun at Mido and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He had expended all his ammunition. Cursing, the officer threw his gun down onto the floor.

Mido smiled to himself and walked around the area, whistling softly as he examined what the Gerudo had been working on. However, he stopped as he realized in horror what the Gerudo were truly doing.

"Officer," Mido called, "I think you might like to see this."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it so far. I might post up chapters later, depending on your reactions. :) Please feel free to comment or criticize me.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, Truth Questor and Selah Ex Animo. When I started writing this, I wasn't intending to make it a funny story; I was planning on making it a bit more dark and serious. I think the main thing that makes the story easy to laugh at is Mido's attitude toward the world in general and his non-sensical actions, especially considering that he's supposed to be "the deadliest man in Hyrule." Glad that you liked it so far :)

Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

"You're not pulling another stunt like you did earlier," Link warned Mido, remembering the particularly vicious beating Mido had given him back in the alleyways. Making sure that the warehouse was completely clear of any Gerudo members, Link advanced towards Mido, his semi-automatic pistol aimed at the gunman's head.

Mido did not seem to feel threatened by Link. In fact, the notorious gunman had the nerve to smile at Link and laugh.

"I'd be more worried if your gun actually had any ammo left, officer," Mido called cheerfully to Link. With a rising sense of panic, Link realized that the firefight with the Gerudo must have used up all of his ammunition. Frantically, Link pulled the trigger…

…Only to hear a clicking sound in the pistol's firing chamber. Mido was right; his gun was out of ammo.

Link swore and threw his pistol to the ground in frustration while Mido smiled cheerfully and strutted around the warehouse as if he owned it, seemingly unaffected by all of the dead bodies and pools of blood blotting the wooden floor. The warehouse was littered with tables and chairs, with various mechanical contraptions littering the place. Link vaguely wondered what the Gerudo had been doing until he noticed Mido had stopped in front of a large metallic object sitting on a table, seemingly lost in thought as he stared at the device.

"Officer, I think you might like to see this," Mido yelled from across the room. Link warily advanced towards Mido and the strange object, feeling irritated by the way Mido was grinning at him. Didn't this man know that he was trapped, once again, and would soon be caught and sentenced to death by the police?

Mido stepped back and allowed Link to observe the Gerudo contraption. As Link studied it intently, Mido stooped down and rummaged inside the pockets of one of the dead Gerudo, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"By the goddesses," Link breathed in shock, when he realized what he was looking at. "This is…"

"… a bomb," Mido finished for him, fishing out a cigarette from the packet before realizing he didn't have a lighter. "It was damn good luck that we didn't hit it in our fire fight, otherwise we'd all be nice and crispy right now," Mido said conversationally. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you?"

Link looked at Mido incredulously and noticed his pack of cigarettes. "Sorry, I don't smoke," Link said, watching in distaste as Mido began searching for a cigarette lighter among the other Gerudo bodies. Finding one, Mido stood up and coolly lit his cigarette, putting the lighter and cigarette packet in his pocket.

Link observed Mido for a moment, watching as the gunman lazily smoked the tobacco in a room full of dead bodies and a giant bomb. Was this guy for real?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Link blurted out, trying to contain his confusion. Mido raised an eye at the police officer, as if he didn't understand his question.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with me, unless you mean my smoking habit, which will undoubtedly get me cancer in the next few years," Mido said, looking Link square in the eye. Link couldn't believe his ears.

"You're Mido Kokiri! The most deadly gunman in history! Wanted for dozens of crimes! How you can just stand there, in front of a police officer, calmly smoking a cigarette in a room of dead bodies?" Link yelled, the Gerudo bomb completely forgotten. "Don't you have any scruples? Don't you feel a sense of shame when you kill someone?"

Mido glared at Link coldly, dropping his cigarette and grinding it into the floor with his boot. "I kill because it's my job, officer. I'm not a crazy madman who murders people for fun; I do it because I am employed to." Mido calmly walked away from Link, towards the warehouse exit. Glancing back at Link, Mido called out: "I'm just a soldier, officer. I don't make the decisions, I just follow them." Ending his speech, Mido turned on his heel and exited the warehouse, whistling an another annoying tune.

Link stood there in shock for a few moments, the events of the past few minutes playing back over and over again in his mind. And then he yelped as the full realization of it all hit him; he had just let the most wanted criminal in Hylian history escape without him realizing it. Cursing, Link ran out of the warehouse searching for Mido, but unsurprisingly he did not find him.

"If Headquarters ever finds out I let Mido Kokiri escape, I'm as good as dead," Link groaned.

* * *

As police forces, bomb crews, and chemical weapons specialists swarmed around the destroyed Gerudo hideout, Darunia and Link wandered through the chaos. The fact that the Gerudo had a bomb, a deadly chemical bomb capable of killing millions, was enough to shake the Hylian Law Enforcement to its core. Link didn't know much about it, but rumors were flying that even the Hylian Military was being called in. Reporters and news crews had been bluntly told to "get lost," because the Hylian Police didn't want them to see what was happening. If news got out that the Gerudo were developing deadly biological weapons, the psychological effect on the Hylian population would be devastating. 

As Darunia and Link left the area, the Goron police sergeant cast an odd look at his friend.

"You said Mido Kokiri had something to do with this mess?" Darunia asked. Link nodded numbly.

"After he knocked you out cold, he whacked me a couple times with his pistol and left me dazed. About a minute later, when I heard gunshots, I decided to go chasing after him, only to find that he had already taken out half of the Gerudo," Link said, rubbing the bruise on his head. Darunia grinned.

"That Mido Kokiri is a crazy one, I'll tell you that. It's like he has two split personalities; the calm, collected human being and the crazed killer." Link pondered on these words, as well as Mido's parting speech:

"_I'm just a soldier, officer. I don't make the decisions, I just follow them."_

As Link and Darunia left the crime scene and headed back to the parking lot where their police cruiser was, the afternoon sun beat down upon them harder. Link was so tired; he just wanted to go home and rest, but he still had a night shift to do.

As they entered the parking lot, both Link and Darunia came to a halt. It was deserted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Darunia said, frantically looking around for their car. It was no where in sight.

Link groaned whilst Darunia scrabbled in his pockets. "By the goddesses, my keys are gone too!" He shouted, causing an odd echo to reverberate around the area.

"Darunia, how did you lose your keys AND your car?" Link asked in mounting frustration.

Darunia groaned. "Look, there's got to be some reasonable explanation for this," Darunia mumbled, trying to figure it out. Link rolled his eyes.

"Come on Darunia, let's get back to the crime scene and see if we can hitch a ride with anyone."

* * *

Mido grinned to himself as he adjusted the mirror in his new car. With the air conditioner turned on full blast and sirens blaring loudly, Mido careened through the busy streets of Castle Town like a maniac in his stolen Hylian Police Cruiser. 

Turning a sharp corner with an earsplitting screech, he quickly found what he was looking for: The Stock Pot Inn Apartment building. He had no idea where Ganondorf was, but if he was going to continue his quest for revenge he might as well find a nice place to lay low in.

Driving up to the apartment buildings and parking his car in a shaded area, Mido jumped out of the car, casually whistling to himself as he swung the car keys he had stolen from the Goron police officer, still out cold after Mido's firefight with the Gerudo. Stepping into the Stock Pot Inn, he nodded to the old man who was on duty, then stepped into the elevator and pressed "Floor five." Hopefully, Mido thought, _she_ would still be living here.

Once the elevator had reached the fifth floor, Mido counted the numbers of the rooms until he reached the last one at the end of the hallway.

Room #59. That's the one.

Mido punched the doorbell and heard a pair of feet hurriedly running to the door. He could see someone peeping through the eyehole at him.

"Saria? Is that you?" Mido asked, as the girl on the other side let out a gasp and opened the door for him.

"Mido Kokiri!" Saria said, grinning at him as she ushered him inside quickly. "What brings you to my small home?" Mido grinned as he looked at his old friend. He and Saria had known each other for years; Saria had been one of his best friends in his childhood. After his parents had died, Mido had joined a street-gang and eventually became a gunman, but he and Saria still had a friendly relationship with each other. Although Saria would be in deep trouble if anyone ever found out she was hiding Mido Kokiri, she was usually happy to let Mido lay low at her place to get the police off of his back. For old times sake.

"Well Saria, I need a place to stay for a few days," Mido said, not looking at Saria but examining her living space. It was modest, with a small television and couch in the living room, with a bookcase stuffed full of novels in the corner. Mido could see doors leading to separate rooms; the kitchen and the bed rooms.

Saria glared at Mido and put her hands on her hips. "Mido, I know all about what you've been doing lately." Mido had expected this, but he knew that she would eventually cave in.

"Aw, come on Saria," Mido said with puppy dog eyes, kissing her on the cheek. Mido thought he saw a brief smile on her face, before her stern look returned.

"I mean it, Mido. Why are you here?" Saria asked. Mido sighed.

"Do you remember that bank robbery last week?" Mido asked. Saria grinned smugly.

"The bank robbery where you were betrayed by the Gerudo?" Saria questioned. "I knew your cockiness was going to land you in trouble one day, Mido."

Mido grinned cheerfully. "I've been in trouble ever since I was born, Saria darling. Look, I just need a place to hide for a few days from the Hylian police." Mido privately decided not to mention his quest for revenge to Saria, opting to tell her later.

Saria sighed. "Mido, I honestly don't know what to do with you. We've known each other for years, but… you've done too many wrong things in your life." Saria sat down on the couch, looking upset. Mido sat down with her and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, Saria. I'll make you a deal. Give me three days here, and I'll never bother you again. Ever." Mido said, with a tone of pleading in his voice. Saria looked at him oddly, and then chuckled.

"Alright, Mido. Three days. I'll fix you up your bed in the spare room," Saria said, as she got up and began to move.

Mido let out a sigh of relief and let his body sink into the sofa. "Saria?" He called out.

"What?" She yelled back from one of the rooms.

"I'm glad you decided to keep dying your hair green," Mido said. "Red hair looks horrible on you." From the room on the left hand side, a pillow went flying at him.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight, Mr. Kokiri!" Saria laughed.

* * *

Link yawned and closed his eyes. What a day. 

Police Chief Rauru had congratulated Link and Darunia onstorming the Gerudo facility and capturing the bomb, but then blew his stack at the pair of officers when Darunia had told him their police cruiser was stolen. For the sake of their jobs, both Link and Darunia had decided never to tell anyone that Mido Kokiri was also involved in the event. If Police Chief Rauru found out that Kokiri was involved, and that he had escaped so easily from the crime scene, Link was sure that he and Darunia would be booted from the police force.

Link looked at the clock on his car's dashboard. It had just turned midnight. With all the excitement happening today, and with the night shift, Link was coming home a lot later than usual. Seeing his house, a small one floor building nestled snugly in-between a group ofapple trees, Link parked his car on the driveway and hurried to the front door. There was a light in one of the windows, which meant Zelda was still probably awake.

Fishing out his keys from his pocket, Link opened the front door and found Zelda sitting on the living room couch watching the evening news.

"Link!" She said, getting up and helping him with his coat and hat. "Why are you home so late? Did something happen?"

Link smiled tiredly at his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry I came home so late Zel, but Rauru wanted everyone to pull a night shift because of Mido Kokiri's escape." Link decided not to tell Zelda about his close encounter with Mido earlier that day, thinking she might get even more worried.

Zelda ushered him onto the couch and went to the kitchen to get something. Link let out a long sigh and stretched. On television, the news channel was constantly flashing pictures of Mido Kokiri, who was grinning cheerfully in each picture at the camera. Link heard the clatter of silverware as Zelda returned, setting down a small plate of food in his lap.

"It's a bit cold, dear, but I think you'll like it," Zelda said as she sat down on the couch next to him. Link smiled tenderly at her.

"Zelda, you must be an angel sent from heaven," Link said gratefully, eyeing the chicken and rice with hunger. Zelda beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek. For a few minutes, they quietly watched the news, until the commercials came on. Then, Zelda began to talk to him.

"I was so worried when you didn't come home like usual," Zelda murmured in his ear. Link felt a little guilty, because he knew that Zelda wasn't exactly thrilled with his job as a police man, especially in a place with as much crime as Castle Town. He and Zelda had talked occasionally about him getting a desk job in the police office, but they both knew Link would never be able to last with dull work like that.

"Don't worry about me, Zel," Link said, aware of how many times he had told her that. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered, softly kissing her. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know you can handle yourself just fine… maybe I'm just worrying too much," Zelda admitted, moving aside his empty plate of food and lying in his lap. For another hour, both Link and Zelda stayed in that position, watching as the television flashed bright images through their dark living room, until Link realized Zelda had fallen asleep. Smiling, he turned off the television and gently lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

But as he lay awake in bed that night, Link was privately glad that Zelda did not know how close he had come to dying that day. He still remembered all the events clearly; Mido ambushing him in the dark alleyways, the shootout with the Gerudo… the bodies, the blood, the gunfire…

No, Link thought, it was best if his wife didn't know the full details of his job at all.

* * *

How was Chapter 2? The few early chapters are mainly introducing the primary characters to you. Most of the real action starts in Chapter 3 ;). Also, I would just like the reader's opinions on this story: Who is your favorite character so far and why? I myself am just curious to hear what you people think. 

As usual, feel free to comment or criticize me! I love your reviews. :)

The Diablo Squid


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 

The young woman walked quickly through the winding maze of dark tunnels and passageways of the Gerudo Castle Town Headquarters. Although the Gerudo were a large crime organization spread across all of Hyrule, from Kakariko Village to the vacation resort of Lake Hylia, they were predominately located in Castle Town. Nodding to a pair of guards armed with submachine guns, the woman entered through a door and was greeted by an amazing sight.

The room was large and lavishly decorated, much different than the cold corridors outside. Fine, plush rugs and large couches and beds littered the area. A large, big screen television was off to her left-hand side, while a huge dining room table lay to her right. Directly in front of her, masses of servants, bodyguards, and female company of all kind were dressed in the luxurious red clothes marking them as part of the Gerudo. All conversation stopped as the people observed the young woman walking up a plush red carpet towards a man with fiery red hair sitting on a throne lavishly decorated with rare gems.

Stopping directly in front of the man and getting down on one knee, the woman bowed her head towards the man on the throne, to show her respect.

"Lord Ganondorf," the woman purred her voice silky and smooth. Ganondorf gave her a dangerous smile. He gestured for the woman to get up.

"Aveil, my lovely second in command. How pleasant of you to join me. I trust you have heard of the Hylian police's raid on our secret chemical facility in Castle Town?"

Aveil nodded, her mouth feeling dry. "How much did we lose, my lord?"

Ganondorf seemed to be calm, even though Aveil sensed that inside he was seething with anger. "Much of our funding was spent into developing those bombs. The loss of that facility will set us back for awhile. Fortunately, before the facility was raided, two bombs were secretly shipped out to me." Ganondorf smiled cruelly. "Two bombs, capable of killing millions of people with their biological armament." Getting up from his throne, ignoring the people surrounding him, Ganondorf beckoned to Aveil.

"Come, I have much to discuss with you," he said, as he and Aveil left the room and went to a side passage to the left.

Walking through the cold, damp corridors, Ganondorf confided his plans to Aveil. "The hour of our victory is coming soon. For the past few years, we have been passively resisting the Hylian Police. Their efforts against us have taken a toll, but in the end it was completely futile. The two bombs we have currently are enough to achieve our goals."

Aveil smiled evilly. She knew all about Ganondorf's plans. To reduce Castle Town, Hyrule's capital city, into a wasteland of toxic elements and death. The bio-bombs they had developed were more than enough to insure this. With Hyrule's Capital City completely obliterated and the government destroyed, the ensuing chaos would be perfect for Lord Ganondorf and the Gerudo to take power. When the time came to detonate the bombs, Gerudo forces all over Hyrule would be alerted, to let them know that the time to strike was now. As the bombs went off in Castle Town, Hylian military and police forces all over the country would be overwhelmed by the sudden Gerudo attacks. For nearly a century, Hyrule had been at peace with its neighboring countries; this had resulted in a weak Hylian military that the Gerudo could easily defeat with sheer numbers.

"Ganondorf, you are quite mad," Aveil purred, wrapping her arms around him. "That's why I love you." Ganondorf slowly ran his rough hands up Aveil's back, causing chills of pleasure running up her spine. Aveil moaned softly.

"Aveil, you have a very important part to play in this operation," Ganondorf said dangerously, disentangling himself from her. "As my second in command, you will have complete authority over the Gerudo in Castle Town. Order all Gerudo members to begin retaliatory attacks against the Hylian police for their raid on our facility. At first, the police will think that this is not serious. Then, we detonate the first bomb." Ganondorf's evil grin grew wider. "After the first bomb has gone off, the Police will be in complete disarray. Then, the Gerudo forces in Castle Town will increase their attacks in size and ferocity, overwhelming all resistance from the Hylian Police and Military." Aveil smiled as she imagined the coming chaos and fear that would sweep Castle Town.

Ganondorf continued to speak. "Once this has been achieved, you and I shall leave Castle Town. Once we are safe in a Gerudo stronghold in Kakariko Village, we shall detonate the final bomb, and begin our new lives as rulers of Hyrule." Aveil shuddered with pleasure as she imagined everything that would be theirs; the power, the glory, the riches. Everything was coming into place. The only thing they needed to do now was put the plan into action.

* * *

Link woke up from his dream-filled sleep as he heard the sharp ringing of the alarm clock next to his bed. Eyes still closed, he slapped his hand on the alarm clock, trying to hit the snooze button. It kept ringing. Groaning, Link opened his eyes and found the snooze button, punching it and causing the alarm to shut off. He heard a faint moan next to him in bed and realized the alarm had awakened Zelda as well. Sitting up, blinking in the morning light, she sleepily moved closer to the alarm clock to check the time. 

"Eight in the morning, and I'm still tired," Zelda said, yawning, as she collapsed onto Link's chest. He put his arm around her and held her close, feeling the pleasant warmth of her body on his. For a few minutes, there was absolute silence as both Link and Zelda tried to drift back to sleep. Then, another loud ring, this time in the form of the telephone, shattered the early morning silence. Link groaned and got out of bed, picking up the telephone.

"Hello?" He asked grumpily.

"_Hey Link," _came Malon's cheerful voice from the other end. _"I'm sorry for waking you up so early in the morning."_

Link just grunted. There was a giggle at the other end. _"Well, it's not my fault! There's been increased Gerudo activity_ _all over Castle Town. We're not sure why, but a few of the early morning police patrols came under light-arms fire today while on their normal routine. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but Darunia wants everyone to report in to help out with the situation."_ Link groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Link said, hanging up. If there was one thing he disliked about his job, it was getting up so early in the morning to go on patrols.

Heading back to his bedroom, Link quickly found his rumpled police uniform. As he was putting it on, Zelda shifted around in their bed so she could talk to him.

"Link, what's going on now?" she asked, still sounding a bit sleepy. Link finished putting on his officer's uniform and was looking for his hat.

"Darunia wants me to go on an early morning patrol due to increased Gerudo activity," Link grumbled, finding his hat and putting it on.

"Oh, I see," Zelda said tiredly, slumping back in bed and snuggling up with her pillow. "Have a good day honey," she said, already half asleep. Link gave Zelda a quick kiss and adjusted the bed sheets so that they covered her more. Zelda smiled and let out a contented sigh, mumbling something to Link. He grinned and quietly exited the room, letting her get some sleep.

Entering the kitchen, Link made himself a cup of coffee and then checked his watch. He had told Malon he would be there in fifteen minutes, and already ten minutes had passed. Draining the last of his coffee in one huge gulp, he made his way outside to his car and drove off, wishing he was still sleeping in bed with Zelda.

* * *

Because Darunia's police cruiser had been stolen, and all of the extra cars were being used, Link found himself cramped in the back of Malon's police cruiser, with Kafei sitting in back with him while rode Darunia shotgun. Malon drove, as everyone else kept their eyes peeled for suspicious activity. 

As their police cruiser turned a corner and passed by the Stock Pot Inn Apartment building, Darunia suddenly let out an earsplitting roar. In the small confines of the car, it felt like a miniature earthquake was occurring. Malon hit the brakes, causing the car to screech to a stop.

"What the HELL was that for, Darunia?" Kafei asked angrily, rubbing his ears while Malon glared at him. Darunia ignored them both, staring out of the window at something in the apartment parking lot.

"Darunia, what's wrong? Darunia! Wait!" Malon cried desperately, as Darunia hurtled out of the cruiser and ran off to the parking lot. Malon swore and rolled her eyes at Link and Kafei.

"Kafei, you stay here and watch the car. Link and I will go grab Darunia," Malon said, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car. Link did the same, scanning the parking lot. Darunia was nowhere in sight.

Malon sighed. "Alright, let's go." Moving into the apartment lot, Link and Malon weaved their way through various vehicles until they found Darunia standing in front of a car, breathing heavily. As Link gazed at the car, there was something oddly familiar about it…

"Hey!" Link yelped, leaving Malon and running up to Darunia. "That's _your_ police cruiser, isn't it?" Darunia nodded and grunted, trying to open the door.

"Damnit, it's locked! We need to find the thief and force him to give the keys back."

There was a small chuckle behind them. Link turned and found a familiar face smiling at him. A man with red hair, dressed in a gray trench coat, twirling a set of car keys around in the air with his fingers.

"Uh… Darunia…." Link said, as he stood looking directly into the face of Mido Kokiri. Darunia wasn't paying any attention. "What is it Link? I'm kind of busy."

Link nudged his friend and pointed. Darunia looked up and his angry consternation at the locked police cruiser turned into an expression of shock as he gazed at Mido Kokiri. Mido seemed to enjoy watching their reactions, as he casually put the car keys in his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"You!" Darunia roared at Mido, who was too busy lighting his cigarette to pay much attention. "You were the one who stole my keys and my car, you little bastard!" Mido nodded cheerfully to Darunia, pocketing his lighter and blowing a puff of smoke into Darunia's face. Link could see Darunia growing red in the face.

"Darunia! Don't!" Link yelled, but it was too late; Darunia had hurtled into Mido, swinging his giant fists madly. Gorons were extremely powerful and tough creatures, but they weren't very agile. Mido quickly sidestepped the charging Goron, causing Darunia to crash head first into another parked car. Link winced as he heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Ouch," Mido said calmly, observing Darunia as he tried to pull his head from the wrecked car window like an angry bull. When Mido turned back, Link's gun was raised and pointed at Mido's face.

Mido smiled happily at Link. "Really officer, after the assistance I gave you with those Gerudo yesterday, I would have thought that you'd be glad to see me," Mido said, as he continued to puff on his cigarette. "We do seem to have a habit of running into each other, don't we?"

Link ignored Mido and kept his gun raised at him with one hand, using the other to unclasp a pair of handcuffs from his built. Mido sighed.

"I see this isn't going to be pleasant," Mido said, dropping his cigarette. As soon as Link got near, Mido kicked Link's gun out of his hand, and then twirled around, neatly punching Link in the stomach.

Link doubled up, wondering where his gun was. In front of him, Mido had adopted a fighting stance, his fists up and ready. Link didn't relish the idea of a fistfight with Mido, but he had no choice. Eyeing Mido, Link steadily drew closer, ready to block any punches coming his way.

Just as soon as he was within reach, Link threw a punch at Mido and heard a sickening whack. His fist had impacted Mido in the chest. For a second, Mido grinned stupidly at Link, before falling down onto the ground, unconscious.

"Wow!" Link said, looking down at Mido's body while rubbing his knuckles. "I never realized how strong I actually was!"

Malon gingerly stepped over the unconscious form of Mido, twirling her hand gun. "That was me, you idiot," she said, laughing. Link realized that she must have snuck up behind Mido and whacked him in the back of the head with the butt of her pistol.

"Oh… I see," Link said, feeling embarrassed, as Malon holstered her gun and went to fetch Kafei.

Darunia had finally freed himself from the wreckage of the red convertible he had smashed into. Ignoring the damage, he looked down at Mido's body and crowed. "We are _SO_ getting promotions!" he cackled, bouncing on the balls of his feet in delight.

Just as Darunia and Link began to lift up the body of Mido to carry him back to Malon's police car, there was a huge explosion. Link heard gunshots in the distance.

"Come on," Link yelled, dropping Mido and looking around for his gun. Finding it underneath a car, Link grabbed it and discovered that Darunia was already hurrying to the source of the commotion.

* * *

As Link rushed back to Malon's position, he saw a flaming wreckage that was once Malon's police cruiser. On the other side of the street, armed Gerudo members with guns peppered the area with bullets, while pedestrians ran away in terror. Malon and Kafei had taken cover behind a parked car, and were trading shots with the Gerudo. Darunia was on one knee, carefully aiming his shots. Link took cover behind a car next to Malon and Kafei's position, as bullets whizzed through the air. 

Malon cursed as several bullets shattered the car windows, sending sharp glass shards flying everywhere. Kafei was lying prone on the ground, firing from the corner of the car, as bullets kicked up asphalt everywhere. Darunia had also taken cover behind a car, fumbling for more ammunition. Link couldn't accurately tell how many Gerudo there were; maybe forty?

Taking careful aim, Link fired, dropping one of the Gerudo. Several of the enemy turned their attention on him, and Link heard an earsplitting racket as several bullets impacted into the car he was hiding behind. One bullet came so close to the side of his face that he felt the heat from it as it flew by. Firing two more shots and dropping back down behind the car, he heard a yelp as Kafei was hit by a bullet. Malon fired off an entire clip of ammo in quick succession and then ducked behind the car, pulling Kafei into cover so she could assess his wounds. Darunia was already bleeding from several wounds, but because he was a Goron, he skin was extremely tough and hard to pierce.

"Shit! I'm running low on ammunition!" Darunia yelled, as he fired off two more shots, dropping a Gerudo. Malon threw him Kafei's extra rounds as she tore off his uniform and tried to stop the bleeding. Link continued to fire into the mass of Gerudo, determined that he wouldn't let the bastards hurt any more of his friends.

Firing of another clip into the mass of Gerudo, Link tried once again to count how many there were. The Gerudo seemed to be undeterred by their losses; they stood their grounding, firing off various assortments of weapons at the Hylians. Link felt several more bullets land with a thump into his car. They needed back-up, and fast.

"Darunia!" Link yelled. Darunia fired off another few rounds and then dropped back behind his car as several bullets shattered the car windows. "What do you need, Link?" the Goron yelled back.

"Go back and search Mido's body for the car keys. Unlock the car doors and use the radio to call in for help!" Link said frantically, firing off another clip of ammo. He didn't have much left. Malon had stopped Kafei's bleeding with a rough tourniquet and was now re-entering the battle. Darunia acknowledged Link and ran off towards his police cruiser and Mido's body.

As the Gerudo watched Darunia run from the battle towards his police cruiser, they knew that there were only two more Police Officers who were left fighting. Advancing en masse towards the Hylian positions, they fired their multitude of weapons at the area where Malon and Link were hiding, sending a withering hail of bullets that forced the police officers to keep their heads down. Kafei was unconscious from blood loss, while Malon had several bad scrapes on her face caused by broken glass cutting her. Undeterred, Malon continued to fire into the Gerudo horde that was advancing towards them.

Link readied his last clip of ammunition and prayed to the goddesses for strength. He felt a desperate urge to see Zelda again, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her before he died. He knew how much Zelda wanted children, but they had been waiting for their financial situation to become more stable before starting a family. What would happen to Zelda once he was dead?

A sudden hail of bullets from a high powered rifle shattered into Link's car, breaking through his private thoughts. Seeing that Malon was pinned down by a Gerudo with an assault rifle, Link quickly popped up from behind his car and fired, watching as the bullets impacted in the other person's chest. The other Gerudo saw him, excitedly clamoring at their new target. Link hurriedly tried to hide behind the car again, but as he dropped down he felt something impact his arm. With all the adrenaline pumping in his blood, he barely felt any pain, but he saw a large spray of blood drench the ground as the bullet entered and exited his left arm in millisecond, ricocheting around the area.

He heard Malon yell something over the intense gunfire. It sounded like a curse. The Gerudo jeered back at her, screaming insults at the Hylian. Link took aim and let off three more shots, sending a Gerudo spinning to the ground, blood running on the pavement. A Gerudo saw Link, and aimed his pistol at his face. Link knew he wouldn't have enough time to get back into cover before the Gerudo shot him dead.

Just as the Gerudo was about to pull the trigger, there was a sudden explosion of blood as a bullet ripped through him, sending him staggering to the ground. Two more Gerudo fell, shot cleanly through the forehead. The Gerudo forgot Malon and Link, instead concentrating their gunfire on something behind the Hylian Police. Link realized that Darunia must have finished calling in for reinforcements and had come back to join the battle; looking back, expecting to see his Goron friend, Link was shocked to see Mido Kokiri, firing off a hail of bullets from his pistol. Three more Gerudo were killed as Mido's bullets struck them in the face. The gunman was an expert shot.

With her morale raised with the arrival of reinforcements, Malon let out a frightening war cry and jumped up, firing another clip into the Gerudo. Link covered her, firing his weapon at any Gerudo who were aiming for her, while Mido continued to almost mechanically shoot at the Gerudo, each shot from his pistol resulting in a death. The Gerudo panicked at this sudden ferocious counterattack, as waves of their group was felled by the expert shooting of the Hylian police and their ally, Mido Kokiri.

Falling back into a disorderly retreat, the Gerudo fled as bullets ripped into their ranks. In a few seconds, the Gerudo were away, running through the streets screaming. Malon stoodup and began to pursue the fleeing Gerudo, but Mido gently held her back. The gunman had a serious look on his face, and Link thought it looked infinitely menacing as he stood there, surrounded by bodies and blood, smoke coming from his pistol, a cold glare on his face.

Standing up slowly from his position, Link let out a shaky laugh of relief. They were alive… alive! His pistol was still hot to the touch from the firefight. Staggering from behind his car, he holstered his weapon and held his left arm gingerly. His blue uniform was stained with the dark color of blood, and he reeked of the stuff. Malon helped him bandage the wound, whilst Mido looked on, waiting for them to finish.

After Link's wound was properly bandaged, both he and Malon stared at Mido, who was once again smoking a cigarette. He noticed their stares and smiled.

"I suppose you will want to know what happened to your friend, the Goron?" Mido asked. Link and Malon both nodded mutely as Mido led them back to Darunia's police cruiser. Darunia was lying face down on the ground, a large bruise on the back of his head.

Malon gasped and hurried over to Darunia while Link raised a questioning eyebrow at Mido. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, Mido shrugged apologetically and said: "I'm sorry I had to knock your friend unconscious, but when you wake up from your sleep and find someone rummaging through your pockets, the first thing you do is punch the day-lights out of them." Link grinned.

Sirens were heard in the distance. Evidently, civilians had taken note of the fight and reported it to the authorities. Malon heard the sirens and began to drag Darunia's unconscious form back to the parking lot entrance. Mido watched her leave, until both he and Link were alone.

"You'd better get that patched up," Mido said, nodding at Link's wound. Malon's tourniquet had helped, but it still hurt. Link nodded, and an awkward silence went between them.

"Why'd you do it?" Link asked Mido, as the sirens came closer. "Why'd you risk your life to save us, when we've been your enemies for your whole life?" Mido looked Link at calmly for a second before answering.

"You may have been my enemy before now, but that did not mean I hated you for it. Right now, both of us have similar goals. I have a proposal I would like to make with you, if you are willing to hear it." Mido said.

Link nodded slowly. "What's your proposal?" Mido had opened his mouth and was about to talk when an ambulance pulled into the parking lot, accompanied by two police cars. Mido shut his mouth quickly.

"Tonight at nine O'clock. Meet me at a café called The Milk Bar, Latte. I'll be waiting," Mido said, quickly leaving the parking lot and leaving Link alone, surrounded by dead bodies and wrecked cars.

* * *


End file.
